Serpent Tongue
by twinArachnids
Summary: One-shot about a Highschoolstuck Sollux Captor letting Karkat experience his newest body modification.


Sollux Captor is weird as fuck, and there's not much else to say on the matter.

You're not quite sure why you even hang out with him, probably because everyone else either hated you, stuffed you in lockers, or just didn't want to be around you and didn't like your 'wise-ass mouth'. Oh well, their loss.

You've known Sollux for a few years, and he's always had this lisp, but after summer vacation, now it is your junior year, and Sollux's lisp is even worse somehow.

His braces had made his lisp worse, and he still had them after about two years, but now, his lisp is worse and you're not sure why. You had talked to him over Skype the other day since he missed the first week of school, and you, being the oh-so-concerned friend you are, waited until a week to find out what was going on.

Captor said he had surgery done, and insantly you asked what fuckery he had gotten himself into. You asked if he had gotten hit by a truck, he said no. You asked if he had been attacked by a rabid fox, he said no. You asked if Ampora had finally beaten him up so bad he had to go to the hospial, and he still said no. When you finally just asked him what it was, he said it was a secret surprise and hung up on your Skype call with him.

You had half a mind to put Sollux back in surgery.

It was the second Monday of your junior year, Sollux's as well, when he came back. You stormed right up to him, glared up at him with your striking red eyes, and bitched him out about how you had been worried sick about him and he had better have had a good excuse to missing the first week of your junior year.

That smug dick just smirked back at you before sticking out his tongue. At first you started shouting at him to stop being immature when you noticed something. His tongue was forked._ Forked_; like a snake's or some serpent's. "Fucking shit Captor, why the hell did you even do that? Want to be more like the smug serpent you really are or are you just trying to prove a point that you're so stupid you'd go and do something like this!"

Again, he just stared back at you with that smug grin. His eyes were strange, you were still trying to get used to them being one color. You were used to the blue and brown, almost red eyes. It was the left one that had been an almost red color, but thanks to his contacts, he stopped looking even more like a nerd and had two blue eyes. He snickered at you. "I've wanted thith for a while, pretty cool, huh KayKay?"

He had never stopped using that nickname since he came up with it in the fourth grade for you. The raven-haired lanky male before you just couldn't break the habit of calling you KayKay, you suppose. "If you wanted to do that, you could have just looked up some damn stories online from people who have done that to themselves! Not like you spend moments away from some form of technology so why don't you use it?"

Sollux just rolled his strangely single colored eyes at you. Oh, the left eye was a shade of a little darker blue than the right. Why were you noticing this? "It'th pretty fucking awethome, wanna try it out?" Uh, what?!

"What do you mean by 'try it out', Captor? I am not getting a forked tongue just because you did, we may be best friends but that's just pushing it." You retort back to the taller boy before you. Dear fucking hell, what did he want out of you?

Was this his plan? To get his tongue forked just so you would to? "I mean, come over here I want you to feel it with your tongue, eheheh." Oh that bastard.

Yes, he was your friend, but to be truthful, you two are more like those fabled friends-with-benefits. You two had fucked before at his place and it was fantastic. You'd really do it again, maybe that was why you were noticing his eyes? "Ugh, fine, but only if one, it will shut you up, and two, you don't make me get one."

Captor chuckled. "Deal." He said, pressing his lips to yours. It was a warm softness you had forgotten you had missed, and he quickly grabs your wrists with both hands on both wrists, and finally, his tongue comes into play.

It's teasing your lips to open, and they bend to the forked organ's wishes, that same forked organ running against yours and holy shit this makes kissing much more interesting.

It was only up until he ran your tongue inside the newly-made fork in his own, did you shudder and push him away. "It feels weird!" You yell as you shove him to the ground with a snarl, storming away as he blinks back up at you in confusion.

Christ, did he really need to do that to you? It was just weird. Why the hell would he even think of doing that with your tongue, running it through his. Didn't he just get that a few days ago, too? Shouldn't it, not be in use, or something? Whatever. You were more concerned with the boner you had in your sweatpants. Oh. You didn't realize until now you had a boner, and it was now that you realized that Sollux's new tongue was probably the sexiest thing about that bastard.


End file.
